Año Nuevo
by Alfred'Braginski-F.Jones
Summary: por que duele, duele demasiado no saber nada de ti.


**Aviso:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Hidekaz_

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna, solo espero y les guste_

"_**Año Nuevo"**_

Era una noche maravillosa, todos esperaban con ansias la llegada de un año mas, un año que llegaría cargado de competencias, guerras y muchas otras cosas importantes, todos disfrutaban reunidos, alegres y con la persona que los asía sentir especial, pero ahí, en su casa, en un sillón con la vista baja se encontraba cierto oji-azul con la mirada aun mas que perdida, solo el sabia lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos, bueno sabia que no era, se sentía mal, ni siquiera sabia el por que estaba despierto, estaba fastidiado solo quería ir a su cama y lo deseaba ahora.

-América, si no quitas esa cara de cachorro triste se te va a quedar así –mencionaba Inglaterra quien había ido a visitar a la joven nación- Please, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?, ¿te sientes mal acaso?, sabes que puedo ayudarte –ahora tenia un tono de voz sumamente suave, sabia lo que pasaba, pero no lo admitiría.

-Oh mon amour, tranquilo, sabes que solo necesita poner varias cosas en orden

El Oji-verde solo pudo rodar los ojos y suspirar. Alfred nunca es así, Alfred siempre esta sonriendo pase lo que pase, por que el es un hero, por que el es fuerte y puede con todo, solo cuando se llega la noche y se da cuenta que le falta amor, amor de un hombre que lo atrapo en sus redes, un hombre que había creído odiar pero que lo conquisto con cada letra del abecedario, un hombre que le había dado muchas dudas sobre su sexualidad y que era lo que exactamente buscaba y quería, Si le faltaba el, su Ruso. ¿Qué estaba asiendo el hombre que lo dejaba tan descuidado?, ni siquiera un mensaje, nada de nada. Esto lo sabia perfectamente el Ingles que aunque su hermanito no le dijera nada, sabia que sufría, el casi siempre sabia de las lagrimas que derramaba, sin mencionar las madrugadas que tenia que estar con el asta que se durmiera, aunque fueran diferentes horarios siempre estaba ahí para el, para Americano idiota.

-Al…-toco su hombro dándose cuenta que se sentía frio- ¿América?

-creo que se murió cherí..-fue lo que pudo decir el francés pensando que esto aumentaría el animo, pero solo logro una mirada de advertencia del Británico para que dejara de hablar- mon dieu, solo decía!

-Francis tiene razón..-logro decir el chico de lentes- estoy muerto, solo quiero dormir..

-lo ves!, yo tenia razón!-dijo entre chillidos el de cabellos ondulados-

-pero Alfred..-insistió Inglaterra-

-Tranquilo, es solo un día como cualquier otro, nadie en especial, Nada..solo quiero mi cama –decidido se pone de pie y camina escaleras arriba- asegúrate de cerrar cuando salgan Iggy..

-Alfred..-susurra de una manera triste el ingles-..Feliz año nuevo …

**.-.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no estaba siendo el mismo, ni siquiera sabia por que le dolía tanto, ¿por que se había enamorado de Rusia?, ¡maldición!, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a el?, ahora unas salvajes lagrimas caían de sus ojos, ¿desde cuando se olvido de sonreír como lo asía antes?, no lo sabia. Jura, Jura que si pudiera se arrancaría el corazón para no sentir ese feo dolor que lo invadía, por que dolía, dolía demasiado-

-ah.. Ivan..-llora mientras un gemido de dolor se escapa de sus delgados labios para probar el salado de las lagrimas- ¿Por qué?..

**.-.**

Por su parte, del otro lado del globo, el Ruso se encontraba mirando el cielo con un aire de tristeza, el no era feliz, no sabia si estaba asiendo las cosas bien, pero definitivamente si antes el gringo y el se habían odiado ahora quería que fuese todo lo contrario, por que el pasado no importa cuando estas enamorado y el quería todo con su pequeño capitalista, todo ni la mas jodida distancia podrían alejarlo de su alegría mas grande, su aun el no supiera como hacerlo feliz, aria lo posible cada día por enamorarlo y por qué no se sintiera inseguro de el..

-Feliz año Nuevo…Ya tebya Lublyu Alfred…

**.-.**

Afuera del cuarto del americano se podían ver los fuegos artificiales, dando a entender que un año nuevo había comenzado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nada que decir al respecto..**

"**ya tebya lublyu = te amo (en Ruso)"**


End file.
